


Guillotine, and Roast Duck

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Courtroom Drama, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, Guillotine, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lawyers, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Politics, Sad Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Talking, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Scrooge has a nightmare that says eat the rich.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Guillotine, and Roast Duck

Scrooge McDuck sat in a court room, when he looked around there was everyone he known in his life. Family and friends and enemies. Everyone. He grew worried as he noticed a few details. Everyone seemed to ever shifting, even his red coat was sometimes blue then green then... Someone called out, "Stand for our Honor Dreamy Sunshine Wackcadoodle!" A purple and gray, lady, dodo bird he never met walked over to a tall desk and sat. The grey purple stripped beak opened on the dodo, young sounding voice spoke, "The judgment of Scrooge McDuck for his sins will begin!

Phooey Duck stood up beside McDuck and cheered, "I am Phooey Duck and I will be defending my Unca Scrooge McDuck!" At a table on the opposite side alone, stood Kablooie Duck and he delighted darkly, "I am Kablooie Duck and I will kill my Uncle Scrooge McDuck at the best of my abilities." Like everyone else, the two ducklings were always changing. They could hardly be told apart most of the time, even their voices seemed to change. The old duck stood up and looked to his peers. Most we're villain but there was someone notable. 

Walter Leech. 

While he two wildly changed, it wasn't quite as dramatic. Something he shared with Glomgold.The black vulture (species) waved as a wicked grin spread then he flirted with greeting, "Oh Hello, Scrooge~♥" Oh damn it. Dreamy knocked her... Toy rubber hammer? then requested the older man sat during his judgment.The rich duck sat, crossing his arms. This was clearly a sham trial. Phooey started, "People of the court, my Unca isn't bad. He is a hard worker, a great adventurer, and loves his family." A lot of people seemed to doubt that but a few agreed.

Then Kablooie pointed out, "Fellow fictional characters, Scrooge McDuck is capitalism propaganda and his standing as the richest duck in all of fictional means he is responsible for harm in the world for his wealth could have stopped it but he refuses to." The richest duck in all of fiction stood up. The rich man spat, "Communist! Only the ones who earn money deserve it!! They could just earn it like I DID." The judge geasured him to sit down. He did, looking grumpy and bitter. She geasured the two ducklings to sit as well. 

Wackcadoodle pulled out a pink binder covered in stickers, flipping through the page. Finally she tapped on a page and nodded, chipping aloud, "What does Scrooge plead?" The third triplet moved over closer and cupped his hand near his ear hole to get his uncle to say his plead. The adult male rolled his eyes and whispered, "Not Guilty." The electric duck smiled and nodded, moving away to call out, "Not guilty!" The dodo put his binder away. The 100+ year old grumbled bitterly about the injustice that he has to be here. 

Not Phooey requested, "Can I have a witness?" The lady bird blinked blankly then turn to the child. She asked in confusion, "Can you?" The fourth to twelveth triplet noted in frustration, "You decide that." The purple bird chuckled softly to herself and nodded, waving him off. Kablooie proudly ordered, "Red rover red rover, send Walter Leech over!" The jury shuffled so the large bird could get out. Walter Leech got to the witness stand. Kablooie got up his chair and walked over to the witness stand. 

Kablooie walked in circles as he talked, "Mr. Leech, have you personally benefitted from Mr. McDuck?" The cannibal clapped his hands and bounced excitedly. The mass murderer rambled happily, "Of Course! The image of the ethical millionaire, billionaire, trillionaire has kept my family in power. In fact, personally I was to state on the record Thank you Scroogie~♥" Dreamy Sunshine Wackcadoodle glared at the parasite. She bopped his head with the toy hammer. The Leech stopped talking and looked at the judge in betrayal. The hammer pointed back to the jury. 

Phooey passed Kablooie as one went up to witness stand and the other returned to his table. Phooey sang, "♪Red rover, red rover, send Webby over♪" He looked at the lady for approval. Dreamy Sunshine sighed and waved over the next witness. Webbigal Vanderquack got to the witness stand. Phooey Duck cheered, "Webby, tell them how Scrooge isn't bad!" Webby looked nervous. Finally she spoke, "Scrooge McDuck has always been one of the best men I have ever known and he truly cares about me." This seemed to make him happy. 

Kablooie passed Phooey. Kablooie Duck stood before Webbigal Vanderquack. He asked, "How many people do you think die of lack of food or water?" The pink bow was taken back by the question. To be fair, that's a heavy question. Kablooie continued as he began to circle, "Because all of those people were killed. Scrooge could end not just that but could provide everyone in the world with proper medical care. Every death of an unfair world is a murder by Scrooge's hands. These people don't have a choice to work as they are dying by his non action."

The pink duckling left the stand and explained, "I can't handle this." Judge Wackcadoodle breathed out, "I understand, you can go back." The young lady returned to the crowd. Kablooie walked over to the crowd, explaining, "Scrooge McDuck has been a bad person. Regardless of his love for his family or adventure, he is ultimately guilty for everything wrong in this world." 

Scrooge had heard enough of this, he stood up so fast that his chair fell over. He pounded his hands on the table. McDuck demanded, "This trial is a sham! You socialist know nothing about how the world works. The world will always be unfair and people will always die, nothing I do will stop that!!" His nephew patted him in worry. Phooey gave a hushed plea, "Unca, please stop. I'm trying my best to make them not take off your head, you are making this worse. Please, stop." Kablooie stomped over to him, arguing with him, "Oh yeah?! Then why don't you even try improving things? You have plenty when it comes to adventures and yourself!!"

The toy rubber hammer pounded loudly. Dreamy demanded, "Order in the court! Everyone sit down or you are going in time out." So they both backed off each other, getting back their chairs. After all the chairs were up right and butts were in seats, both sides went silence. Then Phooey got up and begged, "Please! Don't kill my Unca! He can change. He isn't bad." The last dodo looked at him with sympathy pain then looked to the jury. Leech stood up and read a card, "While I don't believe he has sinned, the jury declares Scrooge McDuck guilty and beyond redeem."

Dreamy Sunshine Wackcadoodle declared with pain, "Guillotine. I'm sorry, Phooey, despite the fact that he is your family. He cannot be saved." 

Scrooge looked up and there was a blade. He tried to move but couldn't. The blade raised up. McDuck looked to Phooey who was holding his hands over his eyes. The old bird listened in. Phooey hoped, "Don't worry Unca, if I don't see it maybe it won't happen." The blade dropped. 

Scrooge McDuck woke up in a cold sweat. This wasn't the worst nightmare but he felt... He felt his neck as he breathed hard. Then there was a voice in the dark, "Wakey Wakey roast duck, You are breakfast."

The End.


End file.
